1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for applying a fluid on a surface desired to be coated, and more particularly, the present invention relates to marking devices for applying ink on surfaces and the like.
2. Prior Art
Bingo is a game wherein the game player has a bingo card which comprises numerous square blocks, usually twenty-five, arranged in rows and columns, and each block containing a numeral therein. As the game master announces a number for a particular column, the game player marks the appropriate square.
Of course, quickly and effectively applying ink to bingo cards is important to the game player. It is very difficult to memorize the numbers called by the game master, and the corresponding squares on the bingo card to be marked. Game players presently use simple ink marking devices which allow the player to apply ink to the square called by the game master. Frequently, numerous bingo games are played simultaneously. Oftentimes in bingo, numerous games are played within games. Certain types of games require the game player to consider all the cards and remark particular blocks which may already have been daubed or coated with ink. This task becomes quite difficult and confusing when only one-colored ink is available to be used by the game player, as it is almost impossible to distinguish the old markings from the new markings.
Thus, game players presently use a plurality of different colored markers while playing bingo. A problem exists with this technique in that precious time is lost in putting down one marker, looking for a different colored marker, picking up and handling the new marker, and locating the square to be marked.
Hence, there is presently a great need for a marking device which allows the game player to place different colored inks on bingo cards, while permitting the game player to make the ink change quickly and efficiently, such that no time is wasted or burden imposed in making the color change. The present invention provides the solution to this long felt need.